The Broken, Fondling, Waking, Confessions
by SoulEaterMARLuver
Summary: My first Tsukasa/Subaru fic!Yay! Kay, basicly; it's a bit of a rewrite of a .hack ep I saw called, "Fake Wings," I believe, which is a beautiful song! Subaru seeks out Tsukasa in Mac Anu, gets attacked, reaches her when she collapses and admit they're luv


**Ch.1: Broken to Sleep**

Shallow, quick, trembling breaths heaved through a woman's wounded body that had the appearance of just barely surviving a trip out of hell. Her body was barely covered by her torn, once-poofy, light blue sleeves, neck-collar that lost its golden-winged and red-beaded necklace, and double-layered skirt that was in shreds; hanging loosely from her minor-scratched, curvy figure. The two little white feathered wings that sprouted from her shoulder blades slouched in defeat.

That once face-shaping, shining, aqua-blue coloured hair now covered her face, in large, stewed, greasy and unkempt locks. The female was on her side, legs bent, one hand lay on the ground, chin propped on the hard, chilling earth and her other hand was curved into a feeble fist. Light brown orbs that once shone radiantly were glazed and dulled to a chestnut brown of pain.

She was barely recognizable as the fair, intelligent, kind and respectable Lady Subaru, Leader of the Crimson Knights. That was only hours ago Subaru had disbanded them; stepping down from leadership and losing her high status to roam the World; looking for the one person who could console her. Comfort her, maybe, tell her if her decision she made was the right one in his shy, mysterious and indirect way that warmed her heart just having him near by. _Tsukasa_.

He was good-looking, in her opinion; with his neck-length grey hair, violet eyes, red-streaked cheeks, modestly-dressed, lonely, and young Wave-Master; Tsukasa, whom she had promised to meet the day before. He was intriguing and she always felt a need to help him in any way. These thoughts drifted through her mind faintly until she remembered Tsukasa. His name ignited a sudden spark of hope into her eyes, her lips parted slowly to utter her new purpose.

"Tsukasa…matte-yo…no…sai…" Subaru moved her legs and hands so she was on her hands and knees before trying to stand. She stood up with shooting pain in her legs and back; throbbing, aching and pulling at her newly-formed strength and energy.

The HeavyAxeman (woman-) picked up her weapon and started walking.

Her steps were wobbly, sluggish and unbalanced before the avatar tripped, only after ten steps, crashing onto her hands, knees and chest; even after using the blunt end of her axe as a walking-stick. She was so sore, weak and pathetic. Subaru gritted her teeth in self-agitation and pain. She stood up from the ground again, accompanied by stinging sensations from her cuts and aches but began walking a little better until she collapsed, after fifteen steps.

Subaru's strength and energy was failing her but the spark in her eyes remained, although dimming as she continually stood walked with the aid of her axe and stumbled until all the strength was sapped from her body. She fell for the last time, and starting sobbing quietly, tears mingled with the dirt; she unable to see Tsukasa because of her own physical condition. _What happened to me to place me in such a horrible position?_ The thought crossed her mind for a moment and disappeared to the contrast of her desired destination.

"Tsukasa...please, wait for me...better yet, come find me…" Subaru murmured her few thoughts to the earth. She was too tired to attempt another stand and simply lay on her stomach, resting her tilted head into her folded arms on the ground, ignoring the dirt, dust and small discomfort and looked into the blurring distance. Her body lay to rest when her conscious gladly gave in to sleep after her final feelings were thought:

_Tsukasa…dieskinata…_

_ What was that? _The WaveMaster turned suddenly; a small exclamation of surprise escaped his lips as his violet eyes seeked an answer. He had heard someone call his name, he was certain.

It had happened a few times earlier, while he had been lightly dozing; waiting for Subaru to appear at the agreed meeting spot. The voices had stirred him from his nap but he neglected to investigate.

Who and where this person was are the questions to be asked.

Now that he pondered these questions, he realized this person seemed very far away, which was strange because sound can only travel so far, so why can he hear it? Who it could be was a little puzzling at first but he recognized that sweet, caring voice with a jolt;

Subaru was calling him! She sounded desperate, worrying Tsukasa but he calmed his nerves and focused on the direction of the source he had heard her before teleported himself to the scene. …


End file.
